Ice and Fire
by kora45
Summary: Sakura has some secrets , dark parts of her past. By chance or by fate the only person who knows about her dark side (beside Sarutobi Hiruzen and Dazno) is Uchiha Madara . How? Due to time travelling , internal problems , a too handsome Uchiha and her secret abilites. Sakura can't be help. The world outside is calling.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok . I have a crush with Madasaku. I have read almost all the good fanfiction and I tried to write one as well. Sorry for any mistake. I am quite in a rush , but I'll try to correct and edit . I hope you'll like it so tell me what yu think about my fic , madara , sakura and madasaku in a review._**

* * *

Two Uchihas and a flower

_Fire. . . .Far away._

Haruno Sakura woke up in a meadow shivering uncontrollably. Her body seemed to be tired although she was sleeping a long time. Her last memories were quite confusing ; she was with Naruto , they were talking about their childhood , things that had happened before their friendship. Sakura had felt a pain through her body like hundreds of kunai. The girl quivered, even the thought was painful. Probably she had passed out.

_But Naruto would never let me down. At least he could have brought me home. How rude! I'm gonna learn that idiot a lesson._

The girl stood up and looked around her. The meadow was full of little blue flowers and lots of insects. Sakura took a flower and touched its small petals-they were soft and in one odd way _pure._ Suddenly , Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and the little flower had fallen on the young ground. It was autumn when she had last talked with Naruto. The pinkette looked around her , the trees , the sky , everything was younger and brighter.

'How many days did I actually sleep?'

Even she was scared and truly confused , Sakura had decided that staying in the same place is helpless. She was disoriented , but hoped to be able to find the way home , or maybe a kind man who can give her certain sign. Sakura had never imagined she would be lost in Fire Nation. Working with and for the Fifth Hokage implied many skills. Beside communication skills , patient and a calculate mind you need geography knowledge so that you can set the missions and do the last rapport. However , Sakura was feeling in a foreign country or in outer space , her soul didn't feel like home.

'God , damn it , I thought Konoha is closer. I'm already tired and perhaps is late , Tsunade-sama will be angry...she needs my help.'

Fortunately , her worries about Tsunade were the most insegnifiant. With every step the pink girl realised she was in another land. There was no sign no indications for Konoha or any other village . Every human dwelling was hidden for unknown reason. Sakura could understand that shinobi fights could be a danger for ordinary people , but this wasn't an excuse for the isolations.

'Shinobi are people too. Or at least..that's what I want to believe...'

The girl gasped , talking about shinobi...Ironically. A kunai landed in front of her almost hit her right arm. She tried to calm down , it wasn't something strange , it's only a kunai. Lots of ninjas are training everyday so a flying killer objects is...dangerous but normal.

However , sometimes the pink cat must keep her curiosity only for her. Sakura's steps guided she to that place , that meadow , that noises. Was it a warn or an urge? Perhaps , it was destiny.

'I am in so much troubles...' said the girl watching the two black-haired men .

They were fighting pretty serious , but she managed to realise that they were training. However , even her training sessions with Tsunade were gentle , and Tsunade-sama was kicking with all her power. Sakura did not want even to blink , the fight was tremendous. She couldn't see the two one clearly , just their shadows. One of them jumped and hit the other one with a fire jutsu. A great one. At his turn , the opponent jumped and avoid the attacked , he seemed tired , but he managed to make the seals for a strong jutsu. Sakura's eyes widened once again , the boy had chosen the wrong way of defense.

_Susano's._

'But no one except Uchihas can do this jutsu.' Said the girl in a low voice.

As a joke from destiny she recognised one of them. The power in a name , a big personality and a bigger shinobi. A _genius _ in one word.

'Uchiha Madara!' said Sakura too loud.

Quickly , she covered her mouth with the right hand but it was too late. That crimson eyes have already spotted her. Before Sakura had realised , the Uchihas were in front of her. Undoubtedly , they were from Uchiha clan-sharingan , black hair , onyx eyes and sexy as fuck.

'You are quite popular with the girls , brother.' Said Madara's brother , Izuna.

Popular? The man who wanted to change the world with a crazy jutsu and kill Naruto?

'I prefer killing instead!' answered the pinkette.

Madara Uchiha smiled . The strange girl was interesting , unlike the other women she didin't fall for him or admired his power and look. She could be , by chance...a challenge.

'It seemed we have here a big mouth girl. ' said Madara . 'Who are you?' this time his tone was cold and masterful.

Sakura was still shocked. _Time travelling is overestimated. I can comment all day my fate , but now two powerful men are standing in front of me. They can kill me anytime they want , but every of my action can affect the course of history._

'I am ...' started Sakura , but the opportunity was to rare to be missed. Madara Uchiha was there and for the first time , she could joke a little.

'A girl..' was her final answer.

Izuna seemed to be amused. Having a handsome brother could bring you many girls , but most of them can't say a word when Madara was around. His presence was too much for their little will. They were ready to lose everything for a night with a God.

Madara on the other hand wasn't so happy. Sakura's answer was impeach his power , his influence over the weak people. However , games can be played in two , this was settle.

'Having lots of women in my life , but not a single girl. Name... I want to know your name!'

His order was clear , but Sakura was still blushing due to his comment. She almost forgot she was speaking with a man , not a child or a teenager. She had the bad luck to meet the Uchihas not Senjus , but a thing was certain , you need both clans to build a village like Konoha. _Two opposite forces. _Cooperation seemed to be the best alternative.

'My name is Sakura Haruno...I'm lost.'

Madara blinked , he couldn't find other name for that girl. Her pink hair was like Sakura's petals , they fooled you with a rare beauty. However , the emerald eyes were like a cat's – crafty.

'Do you have any particular skill?' the examination continued.

Sakura knew they wouldn't let her go. They needed shinobi for the various fights with the Senjus , moreover , she was a healer – a valuable person. However, Sakura hated all what Madara represents. She decided to fight arrogance with arrogance.

'Do you want to dance?'

Madara's eyes widened.

Suddenly , Sakura's eyes widened too. But this least only few seconds before she had fallen unconscious. Izuna watched his brother with a funny expression. Only those who had fought with Madara knew that words, that way to say _I will kill you. _Those people never came back.

'This girl is just too strange and knows too much. Do you realise this , no Brother? From the way she was thinking before she had talked. Perhaps she's a spy. What do you think , Izuna?' asked Madara his younger brother.

'I think she is strange ... she's too _beautiful.. _Nowadays , beauty is compared with the true power and the deepest darkness. But this girl is bright , she is like the leaves which dance in the sun. This quite of beauty had disappeared long time ago , no brother?'

Madara looked at the sky. It was bright and clear. Then , he looked at Sakura. Bright and clear too. The curse of hearted and death didn't touched this small human being. Very interesting...

'Indeed , brother , indeed.'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok , here is another chapter. I don't think is so good because I have something to do for school and I don't have time to edit what I have written. Anyway I hope you will enjoy it and sorry for any kind of mistakes , I am still learning English but I will improve myself with every chapter ._**

**_P.S Thank you for your previous reviews , they made my day . I'm still waiting your opinions._**

* * *

**_The request_**

A tantalizing scent tickled Sakura's senses - she inhaled deeply the nice smell and opened her eyes. In one second , pleasure was replaced by disgusted . She was kept Madara's right hand touched her back and his left one was under her knees. Sakura didn't know what was worse , the thing that the maniac had touched her skin or the thing that for a few seconds she enjoyed the whole situation. She shook her head , there was no space for stupid doubts. The only feeling she got for him was hate. Hate because Madara hurt Naruto , because he turned Sasuke against his village and his best friend , hate because Madara wanted to destroy her world. Her life could have been perfect if Madara had died at the time.

'Are you awake?' asked the Uchiha.

Suddenly , Sakura was conscious of Madara's touch. His skin over hers and his warm breath slowly and softly touched her cheeks. It was disgusting.

'Let me down!' she yelled.

By ambition , Madara hold her closer , no silly little girl can order him to do something. He was the head of the clan and a genius shinobi. However , he asked himself , why the little girl hated him so much? She was disgust as he was having a disease or he was ugly as hell. But that problem can't be discuss. He was healthy and one of the most handsome shinobi . Despite these facts , the pink haired girl still hated him.

'And if I don't want?' said he placidly.

Sakura scowled. Madara was a stubborn guy who hated losing against the Senjus , his brother or any other person on this fucking planet. She was annoyed , but for some reasons she wasn't afraid.

'I will punch you right in your face. Now let me down , I don't want you to touch me , looked or talk with me!'

She screamed at he and bustled in his arms. In spite of her words and behaviour Madara wanted to keep her more . However , he was storming-neither the elders told him what to do and this girl dared to give him commands. As a result of his anger he clamped her left leg. Her skin was soft and sensitive under his touch. Madara was able to feel the warm flesh of a young body. He tried to analyzed his body reactions- he wasn't that sort of guy who lost himself by seeing a woman's flash. At his life , he had lots of women so he was common with naked beautiful women. However , this girl called Sakura was not the womanly and her curves weren't the most tempting , but that big-mouth-pink-haired girl had something different in te way she moved and talked. Madara looked down in her emerald eyes . Their faces were very close , but the girl seemed to be horrified.

'You hate me.' Said Madara.

Sakura gave him a sarcastic smile.

'You are a genius , but now can you let me _fucking _down?'

Madara did let her down , but only because the examination had to be done. Finding herself on the ground was a bless for Sakura. Well , she was in Uchiha's manor , but this wasn't her biggest problem. Madara on the other hand clenched his fist-he could feel Sakura's warm and that sensation irritate the young Uchiha.

'So , again , do you have any particular skill?' ask once again Madara.

Sakura looked at he. Madara was not wearing his red armour , just the standard Uchiha shirt and a pair of black pants , but he was still handsome and imposing. In spite of a hidden admiration , Sakura was seeing Madara as a killer and the destroyer of her world. At least now , she wouldn't lower her head in front of this powerful but cursed God.

'A big mouth.' answered Sakura.

Madara smiled. Again , games can be played in two.

'Beside this and you're pink hair.'

Sakura gasped. She always blamed herself for the pink hair. No oe in this Univers was born with pink hair , only she.

'Under belt.' Sakura said through her teeth.

Madara came closer so they were face to face.

'I can't stop myself. Now , tell me , are you a ninja?'

Sakura was thinking for a moment , shamming Madara couldn't be the best option.

'I am a medic-nin , a healer. I don't have the best fighting abilities ... well not as you and you're brother , but I can control my chakra and gain an incredible strength. Beside this , only healing seals and jutsus.'

She was honest and Madara realised that. A healer who was not a Senju was a strange thing. The pink girl had a big mouth and although she had told the truth , the young Uchiha wanted to test her ability. Madara took a kunai barring Sakura's sight and stabbed himself in his arm. Sakura's eyes widened as she has seen the blood trickling from Madara's wound.

_The bastard's blood._

'Heal me.' ordered Madara.

The idea of touching him was horrible , but the bastard had to be alive only to "die" in his fight with the First and after the years to threaten the peace in shinobi world. However , no Madara meant no Konoha ... so no good life for her. With small steps she reached Madara and with hard moves she touched his arm. She shouldn't be surprised by Madara's potent muscles , but she can't be help. She was a young girl with no experience in love , after all- she had the right to be curious. Madara noticed her reactions and in one way he was content , but in other way furious. He didn't want to be an experiment test for anyone.

Letting this away , Sakura concentrate and a ball of green chakra appeared on her hand. She put the ball of chakra on Madara's wound trying not to hurt him more. Even he was the enemy , as a medic-nin she had the bond to make the patients feel less pain. Madara was not an exception. He stared at her while Sakura was healing his wound trying to do this perfectly.

'You looked very concentrated. You haven't seen such a deep cut before?' asked Madara

Sakura didn't looked at he , she was continuing her work.

' I've seen worst. I was just happy that you are sadist enough to hurt yourself.'

Another sour reply. The little girl really thought she was smarter. Of course , Madara could put her at respect anytime , but for some reasons he wanted to see that pink colour in her cheeks once again.

'It's funny. Women told me I am a sadist in other circumstances.'

Sakura rose her head and looked Madara in his onyx eyes. She blushed and quickly avoid Madara's sight. She had never time for a serious relationship and although she was 17 she wasn't kissed by anyone or touched by a boy or man. She had never cursed her lack of experience more than in that moments spent with Madara.

'I am ready.'

Indeed , Madara's wound was healed. Meanwhile he had felt no pain and the scar was almost visible. Such a great power of healing , he had seen only at a certain person and clan.

Quickly , Madara grabbed Sakura's wrist and sticked her back on him. A kunai was overhang the girl's throat. Shocked , Sakura gasped , her eyes widened and her body started trembling.

'Breath . Solwly. I won't kill you..._yet.'_ said Madara with a grave voice.

Sakura listen to Madara and tried to regular her breath. Madara's reactions was unpredictable and even she managed to find out it would have been meaningless. Madara can't be avoid , he was a genius after all.

'Are you a Senju?' asked Madara letting the joke go.

'No.' Answered Sakura mechanistically.

'Do you lie me?'

Sakura moved her head and she could feel Madara's warm breath and his soft cheek.

'_Never_.' She answer with no intention to joke or annoyed him.

'How do you know this jutsu?'

'I learned it from my master. She is a skilled woman and a stern teacher .'

'The healers are weak and not appreciate . Why did you became a healer?'

Sakura smirked.

'Because my friends almost died in front of my eyes..twice or three time. I was so hopeless and helpless. I don't want to see them in that way again. Hurt and bleeding...I don't want to see them suffering.'

Madara was silent listening to her story. For the first time , Sakura was ready to talk about her life without having remorse.

'Unlike you , who was born a genius , I had to work for everything. There was a time when I called myself useless , but then I had realised that even my friend are very powerful , they can die at every moment. So , they need me to be there ... to help them. However , sometimes my presence is meaningless , especially when it comes to someone like you.'

He was keeping her close to his body and Madara had to recognise that he liked the situation. However , the girl had no idea about her words. He was always called a _genius _but no one have ever asked him how hard had he trained , how many hours had he spend on the battlefield , no one cared about this information . Everybody admired the present Madara , the one who have been called a God.

'I will not let you go. You are skilled and I need healers...more healers. We live some hard times and I can't afford losing more people.'

Sakura waited a second before she had talked.

'I am not so powerful.'

Madara smirked and pulled her closer to him. Sakura gasped , but she tried to keep her mind concentrated.

'But , pretty little liar ... _ I want you.' _

The outcome was clear. Sakura would stay with the Uchihas , with Sasuke's predecessors and Konoha's enemies.

* * *

After Madara had left her alone in a small bedroom , Sakura had started thinking about Konha's history. The village was built by Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju short time after Izuna Uchiha had been killed by Tobirama Senju. The agreement had come after a long fight between Madara , who had gained an incredible eye-power and Hashirama who was told to be the strongest shinobi who had ever lived. But something had happened between those two and Madara had chosen a different path.

Sakura was sceptic , perhaps this little mistake could have been easily avoided . If Madara hadn't left Konoha , the battle from the Valley of the End would have never taken place , the Uchihas wouldn't have been isolated and maybe , probably , Sasuke and Naruto's fate could have been changed. Everything in this Univers is happening with a certain reason , her arrival in a different time can be easily interpreted.

_I can change the world._ Thought Sakura happily.

A noise made her forsaked her thoughts. The door was opened and Uchiha Izuna has entered the room. Sakura had seen him only for few minutes before , so she couldn't notice the big similarity between Madara's brother and Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun , Baka Naruto ... Kakashi-senei..Tsunade-sama..what are you doing right now? The world is in danger , at the war and I am making problems with ancient personalities. But do not worry about this. I'm gonna clean up this mess._

_Izuna noticed Sakura's thoughtful face . Madara had told him about this girl and her skills. She was a good healer. Although his brother hadn't say a lot about her abilities , Izuna as sure about wha he wanted to do._

'_Did I do something wrong?'asked he._

Sakura startled. Izuna was here looking at her , exactly how a certain person used to di when she was young.

'Oh no ... you just remembered me...I mean..You are look alike with a friend of mine. '

Izuna smirked . Perhaps she was talking about her boyfriend. She was a beautiful girl after all. The young Uchiha sat on the bed and looked at the pink-haired girl in wonder. He was right , this girl called Sakura Haruno was perfect.

'I heard you are a god healer.' Said Izuna

Sakura made a short sign of approval.

'I know ehat I am going to tell you can be odd and ... let's say unfair , but I will talk anyway.'

Izuna managed to captive Sakura's attention.

'I wanted you to _heal my brother _ if it will be necessary.'

Sakura took a minute for herself to understand what Izuna has just said. How dare was this_ alter-Sasuke_ to come at her and asked something like this!

'I don't know if you realise , but I really hate your brother. He's a bad , merciless manslayer . Give me a reson for what I should heal _the bastard.'_

Izuna stood up after hearing Sakura's words and tried not to switch his Sharingan. The girl had gut..too much for her age.

'My brother...is originally a kind man' said Izuna through his teeth.

Sakura giggled . Madara Uchiha..a kind man? What a good joke?

'I think my future is full with dark skylines indeed.' Said the girl in a low voice. However , the young Uchiha had heard everything . With the hope that Sakura would re-think his request , he left the room. Meanwhile , someone had spied them – Madara had heard everything.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Ok , so I had bad luck this weeks. I was sick (twice) busy with Easter preparation and troubles at school. So this chapter is not as good as I want it to be ... but better than nothing , huh? Well..maybe not. However , I really hope you'll enjoy it too and I will come with another one(better this time) as soon as possible. I am deeply sorry for my mitakes , English is not my first language . **_

_**By the way .. I don't own Naruto. **_

* * *

_ **Troubles**_

_I would never help that bastard , even the whole Universe is at the middle. How can Izuna imagine I will agree with his request? More , Madara as powerful as a God , so how can he be helped by a small madic-nin like me? Certainly , the little brother is crazy!And blind . He doesn't see that his brother is evil and a killer? Why he cared so much? These Uchihas and their bonds..._

Sakura managed to calm down , but this wasn't enough. Some stupid question came in her mind and she started asking herself if the history books had told the truth. Izuna seemed to be different , in one way , kind a sweet unlike his brother. It was sad , Izuna was the piece of sacrifice. Sakura trembled , something was not Ok with her-she had to keep her head cool , she was against Uchihas not with them.

The girl became bored and realised that neither Madara nor Izuna came at her to see what she was doing. It was the perfect time for an escape.

_Where I could go? Senjus would be a good alternative , but in front of the First and Second Hokage I will be forced to tell the truth and then , maybe everything will be even more complicated than now. Perhaps , I can go back in that meadow and see if I can turn back in my time. However , it's a bit dangerous , but I can't stay with the bastard no more time._

As she had said , the plan was made. Apparently , she had free way , no one was guarding her room or the house. With low and small steps she crossed the hallway. Every noise made by the wind or a bird made Sakura panted. There was no place for fear , anyway. She had to be brave . In short time Sakura was able to see the door which granted her freedom. However , the illusion didn't least long. Her blood froze when she felt a strong presence behind her back. From the corner of her eye she saw that long-haired Uchiha with an arrogant smile as known as _the bastard_.

'See, I told you are a pretty little liar! Excuse me if I wasn't clear , but you'll stay with me as long as I want. No trips outside without my agreement.'

Sakura blamed herself for the negligence , after all , the Uchihas were sensitive and they've got the Sharingan. It was obvious. However , the girl couldn't help herself. She could be a prisoner , but not a slave. With both of her hands in front of her chest she turned back and smiled.

'Ham-ham!' Sakura said in front of Madara Uchiha.

Now , he was angry. Sakura was too cocky and someone had to learned her a lesson. Madara thought for a moment-being locked in her room without food or water was perfect for her as long as the girl had the chance to avoid him. So , the perfect punishment was something more unconventional. Madara smirked.

'My pretty little liar , get ready. In five minutes you'll take the dinner with me!'

Sakura gasped. In one moment all the stars in the galaxy fall and the world came to an end. Eating with the bastard...

'Is death an alternative?' asked the girl with her sight pined in the ground.

Madara gave a small smile. He lift her chin so that the girl could look in his dark eyes.

' I'm afraid no , my dear!'

Sakura felt a strange flow when Madara had touched her. She hadn't the opportunity to see his hands before , because he was wearing gloves. Funny , they were both one hell of gloves lovers. Despite of her feelings , Sakura didn't say a word and went in her room. Dining with Madara Uchiha should be a curse and a privilege too. He was one of Konoha's fathers too and she could find out some interesting information about the shinobi world before Konoha and the other found in her room a blue kimono with white embroidery birds. It had the Uchiha mark on the back , but unlike the male clothing it was placed more discreetly. A servant came and guided Sakura to the dining room.

The room was quite basic only a table on the middle. Other thing caught Sakura's attention. Only Madara was there so when he said _take the dinner with me_ he was serious , only he adn Sakura.

'Where is Izuna?' asked the girl.

'He's not coming. ' was his short answer.

Sakura sat down and smell the food. She was really hungry and the meal seemed to be delicious. Rice with tuna ,miso soup , ramen... A true feast. Suddenly , Izuna's words came back in her mind. _My brother is originally a kind man._ Sakura fought with her anger trying to think better – she didn't know a lot about the original Madara. Maybe the history had missed some important information , something that can changed her present time-if that is true she had to find out whether Madara was a good man or not. However , this wouldn't be easy.

'Do you like the food?' asked Madara.

_Damn it , he can be polite!_

'Yes . It's are the others Uchiha , I've seen only you and Izuna.'

Madara was surprised by her question , but he prefers to show himself as a friend.

'Some of them are in a mission , others are resting. The fight weak them.'

'War is stupid.' Said Sakura thinking at her world.

Madara smirked. Sakura seemed not to know about the world current sitation.

'You are so naive.' Said the young Uchiha. 'You believe that Uchihas are fighting with Senju for nothing. Oh no , my dear , things are more complicated than you believed. We had worked a lot to reach our current level although the Senjus are the strongest. There are many clans who want to be acknowledge as _ one of the most powerful _ , for this , they must fight with Senju. Of course , they can't as long as we are their number one enemies , so they found out that if we , the Uchihas , are defeated , they can gain more power and be acknowledge by everyone. So we became the target for many clans. They try to eradicate us although they know we have the Sharingan . This is our present.'

Sakura was shocked , she didn't know about this thing. Uchihas were continually threaten only because they had worked to became so strong. No doubt , Madara is a stern person . If he wasn't like this , all his clan would be sink in fear. How can you live like that?

'The present is a mess. I think some people don't have logic... ' said the pinkette.

Madara saw her sadness and in one way he felt sorry for making her unhappy.

'But , good times are coming. I and Izuna -we are a new generation and we'll bring better times for our clan. This is a promis.'

'To who?' asked Sakura involuntary.

Madara's face turned dim.

'To our brothers...they had died a long time ago.'

_Damn it ! The history books don't tell nothing about brothers and their death. I shouldn't have this conversation or I'll start feeling sorry for Madara and he is the evil , the bastard. I must hate him , hate hate hate hate...But...'_

'I am sorry for you and your brother. It must have been hard...'

'How about your family? I searched for Haruno clan but I found nothing.'

Sakura looked disappointed. She had never talk about this topic with anyone.

'Really? Well I can't help you. I don't know a lot about my family. My parents told me they are merchants , so that they travelled a lot . However , I don't know if I have cousins or other siblings and my parents avoid this kind of conversation so I gave up. '

The girl felt sad – she didn't tell this thing to anyone , but it seemed to be easy to talk about this with Madara.

'End of conversation.' Said Sakura and Madara giggled.

'What ? Are you afraid I can use this against you?'

The girl looked in his eyes. His onyx eyes were different , unlike Itachi's and Sasuke's they weren't full of hatred and despaired , she could see something deep inside Madara. Was it ...hope?

'No , not something like this . It's just..when you're not talking about a problem you have the illusion that it doesn't exist. So if you want to talk about something else except my past go one . I am here to listen to you.'

Madara smirked . The little beast calmed down slowly. He managed to gain a little of he trust , but this was only the beginning. He had to find out where she was coming from , how she knew something about his clan , but nothing about his world. The person who had told her abouth he and Uchiha clan should have been truly misinformed. Madara was ready to explain this to Sakura , but a strange knock stopped him. Sakura turned her head and saw four old men standing in front of the door.

'Who are they ? ' asked the girl.

Madara seemed to be nervous but he had answered anyway.

'The clan elders..._fuck!'_


	4. Notice

Ok , I took a decision. I will rewrite this fanfic , because I relaised that I wanted to do something more complex. I was in a rush because...I needed Madasaku in my life. The next story will be diffrent ... in some ways. I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
